


Motivated

by later_than_the_rabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Insert, Sexual implications, Tumblr, Working Out Together, Yoga, lil' bit o' cussing, maybe one word, not much though, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later_than_the_rabbit/pseuds/later_than_the_rabbit
Summary: Mycroft hasn’t been enjoying exercising, so the reader decides to help motivate him creatively by working out with him





	Motivated

Mycroft had always been a bit self-conscious about his weight. After being teased relentlessly in his early childhood and having that teasing continued into his adulthood by his brother, he had always maintained a strict regime of exercise and diet. When you two had first started seeing each other, you had made sure he became comfortable enough around you to not be so occupied by how many kilojoules was in a meal and about how many minutes he needed to exercise to keep his weight constant. Eventually, his insecurities seemed to become faded in your presence, even if they resurfaced when he wasn’t with you.

He still exercised frequently and diligently however you saw that this daily ritual was steadily becoming tedious and you knew that if he lost hope in his exercising, the insecurities could return. After all, running on a treadmill staring at a blank wall for forty-five minutes wasn’t the best way to keep one’s self motivated. You racked your brain over for someway to keep him in the right mindset one night as you sat in your shared living room, the washing machine going through it’s final cycle, a now cold cup of coffee by your side and a long forgotten book in your lap.

You heard the door close, proceeded by Mycroft’s quiet footsteps. You smiled to yourself as you looked over the couch upside-down to watch Mycroft move up the stairs into the living room, your previously overwhelming thoughts becoming less so. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves in the car, clear signs of his fatigue and tiredness of the world. His moping face brightened when he saw you smiling at him as you admired his forearms, his bag now sitting on the bench and his jacket on a stool. 

“I see you’ve been productive today.” He gestured to the book on your lap and you sat yourself up straight to place it on the coffee table and finish your cold cup of coffee, taking the empty cup to the sink, Mycroft watching you as you put the jug on to make a second. “You really shouldn’t drink coffee at this time of night Y/N.”

“Time’s just a concept My. Anyways, I’m waiting for the washing to finish and I didn’t get through much of the book, I got sidetracked a little while in.”

“Mhmm, by what?” He came up next to you and watched you prepare another cup of coffee for yourself and a tea for him. You looked to him from the corner of your eye and smirked.

“You.” He chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist as you poured the water into the cups. He kissed the top of your head and you placed your free hand on his forearms.

“I wasn’t even here Y/N.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still think about you.” You turned in his arms and wrapped yours around his neck. “You my good sir, are very distracting... ” Your eyes went wide as an idea to motivate Mycroft in his exercising popped into your head. You knew this would be either a very good motivator, or it would completely wreck any chance he would have of staying on task. 

“Y/N? Are you okay?” You shook your head out of its reverie and smiled brightly at him, maybe a little too brightly.

“Hm? Yeah I’m fine. Sorry, I zoned out for a bit. Hey, what do you think about me doing some exercise with you?” He stepped back and looked at you quizzically, trying to figure out why you would change the subject so quickly.

“We only have the one treadmill Y/N.”

“I know, but I’ve been thinking about trying out some yoga. I could do that while you’re running.” He let go of you and took his cup, taking a sip and obviously trying to figure out what you wanted; you had never worked out with him before and it wasn’t like you to just ask without having an ulterior motive if the system you had now was working. He leaned on the bench opposite the kettle and took another sip, shaking his head after trying to deduce you, deciding a direct approach would probably be more effective.

“I don’t see why not. Why are you asking all of a sudden?”

“Oh no reason.” You sipped at your coffee, similarly leaning on the bench in front of Mycroft. “I just thought it’d be nice to exercise together instead of separately.” He nodded and smiled a little at the idea of having you in the room with him as he jogged, finding that his thoughts towards exercising were uplifted by the very idea. He drained his cup and set it into the sink, coming to stand in front of you with his hands on your hips.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea darling.” He kissed your forehead and you smiled up at him from over you coffee cup. 

“I thought so too. You exercise early in the morning don’t you?”

“Usually I begin just before sunrise, unless something urgent comes up.” You finished your own cup of coffee and left the empty mug on the bench.

“Perfect. I’ll have to go and buy a mat and things tomorrow but the day after we should start, okay?” You looked at your watch and gasped when you saw that the time had passed quicker than you had thought. “Oh shit the laundry!” You struggled out of Mycroft’s arms and ran down the hallway to the washing machine to stop the clothes from getting musky.

As you swore to yourself and put the clothes in the dryer, Mycroft chuckled and gathered his bag, heading to his office. The thought of more work after today made him cringe but knowing that you were close by had him smiling, waiting patiently for the day after tomorrow to arrive.

\---------------------------------------------

You were in the room you dubbed the ‘gym’ of the house, your new mat next to and parallel to the large windows facing out towards London and the instruction video on your laptop sitting precisely in front of your mat. You had repositioned the treadmill Mycroft used so that it was facing outwards to the windows rather than the wall. You had also placed it so that you would be directly in Mycroft’s line of sight as you did your yoga. You had awoken before Mycroft, which was a feat in itself, to organise all this and you hoped that it’d be all worth it. You picked at your black yoga pants and pastel green singlet as you watched the clock.

It was still dark outside, yet the sky was lightening gradually as the sun was coming up to rise. Mycroft would be coming in soon and you smiled as you pictured his face as he walked into the room. You had to be nonchalant when he came in however, as he’d surely figure out your plan if you were to smirk in triumph. You sat cross-legged on your mat and decided to begin the video, knowing that the beginning was some deep-breathing and meditation from your quick scan through the clip. You listened to some calm music through one of your earbuds, your phone tucked securely in the waistband of your pants as the video continued in its lesson.

You didn’t realise Mycroft had entered the room as you breathed in and out, keeping your mind blank and also concentrating on the video for when the instructor would tell you what to do next. He had come in whilst you were meditating and stopped when he saw you sitting calmly on your mat. He leaned against the door frame as he watched you breathe in and out, a small smile on your face in your tranquillity. You were poised so elegantly and it took Mycroft’s breath away as he saw you so content with the sun beginning to rise behind you.

He moved to the treadmill and smiled more when he saw that it had been moved so he faced you. He started it up, starting his jog slowly and you finally realised he had joined you. His steady beat helped you to relax further as the video called for you to stand into the Mountain pose. The sun had risen enough that it’s rays were splayed across the wooden floor and your profile was illuminated, your silhouette perfect in Mycroft’s eyes and enhanced by the tight workout clothes you wore. You heard the beat of his running stutter for a moment before it regained its rhythm. You smirked to yourself as you rose your hands and positioned yourself into the Chair pose. 

It continued on like this for the rest of your lesson and Mycroft’s run. You would calmly change from pose to pose, your body twisting and positioning itself with such ease and grace. You made sure that when you faced Mycroft for any of the poses that you shut your eyes lightly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere that had built during your exercising.   
Time moved quickly and it wasn’t long until you were lying down on the ground in the Corpse pose, relaxing after your program. Mycroft’s running had slowed as he cooled down and soon stopped when he had finished. Your program still had a few minutes left and even though you knew that it was just breathing again in the pose, you wanted to finish what you started. 

You breathed in and out deeply as you heard Mycroft’s footsteps come closer to where you were before they stopped next to your body. You heard him shuffle around for a bit before lying on the ground beside you. You smiled and turned your head to him, opening your eyes to see him looking back at you with so much adoration in his eyes. It was the happiest he had ever seemed after exercising. Your own smile brightened as the program came to a close, though you stayed lying on the ground for a few more minutes before you spoke for the first time that morning. “Good morning My.”

He chuckled and moved closer so to kiss you gently on the lips, his gratefulness towards you being poured out into the kiss. It made you smile into it and you brought your hand up to rest on his chest. You broke apart and looked into his eyes, no less bright than what they had been before. “Good morning.”

You smiled and kissed him lightly on his forehead before kneeling and rolling up your mat, standing to make your way to the wall close by. “Feeling better?” 

“Why do you ask?”

“I’ve just noticed that you’ve seemed down after exercising lately and I thought this would help. It was alright, having me here?” You placed it against the wall and looked behind you to see Mycroft had stood and followed you over, his footsteps light and his eyes shining with love. He placed his hands on your waist and rested his forehead on yours.

“More than alright. Perfect in fact. Thank you Y/N.” Your eyes mirrored his and you kissed his nose softly.

“That’s good. I’m going to shower.” You began to walk out of the room as Mycroft followed behind you.

“I guess that means I’m making breakfast.” You stopped at the doorway and rested your hand on the frame, looking over your shoulder with a dark glint in your eyes and a smirk on your face. You bit your lip and purposefully dragged your eyes over his body.

“Or instead, you could join me.” You winked and left without waiting for an answer. _Yes, this new regime will work nicely_ , you thought as you entered the bathroom with Mycroft’s steps not far behind.


End file.
